


Fine Feathers

by silveronthetree



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: DCU 2011 Relaunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/pseuds/silveronthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's new costume has wings with feathers. That struck me as extremely impractical and I wondered what would happen when he got them dirty. This story is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [flyingcarpet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet) for the beta. As I don't know what the future of the DCU holds come September, I had a lot of fun playing with canon and just plain making things up for this fic.

"Seriously Tim. What _are_ you doing in there?" Kon shouted at the closed bathroom door. He was desperate for a shower but Tim had been in there forever. Their new team--were they really going call themselves the Teen Titans?--had been fighting alien slime monsters all afternoon and Kon was covered in viscous orange goo. He and Tim had got the worst of the encounter after one of the monsters had spewed slime all over them but Tim made it back to the makeshift "Titans Tower" first, supposedly to contact Batman, while Kon helped clear up. That meant that he'd got first dibs on the single bathroom, damn him. Calling the tiny apartment with roof access "Titans Tower" was ridiculous because it didn't consist of much more than a bathroom, bedroom and kitchen but apparently that was the name of the Teen Titan's hang-out, back when it was Nightwing's team and Tim was way too attached to that legacy.

Although Kon had helped the others clear up, when it came to pacifying the city council, the girls decided that Superboy covered in alien slime wasn't quite the first impression the new team wanted to give. Now Kon was wandering aimlessly around the apartment waiting for the bathroom to be free. To make things worse he was starving and there wasn't any food in the fridge but even he drew the line at going out in public like this. Kon was sure that Tim had been locked in the bathroom for at least an hour. What was he doing?

Kon could hear splashing through the door and the occasional sigh as if whatever Tim was doing took a lot of effort. Kon resisted the urge to look through the door. They'd made an agreement about privacy and Tim enforced it strictly. It didn't sound like he was jerking off. But maybe... Nope. Creepy teammate. Not a good idea to think about that. Man, he really needed that shower. The alien goo was _everywhere_ and it was getting sticky as it dried. Also, Kon was pretty sure that he'd wrenched his shoulder dumping a monster into the Atlantic; it weighed a ton. Kon rotated his sore shoulder gingerly. That would never have happened to Superman. Stupid developing powers.

"Dude. Come on. I've got a hole in my stomach the size of football and I'm starving." No answer. Kon banged hard on the door. "Tim?"

"I'm busy. Go get something on your own."

Oookay. That was odd. Tim never encouraged Kon to let loose on his own this near Gotham. "I need to shower first."

"Can't it wait?"

"Uh. No. I'm not going out like this."

Tim didn't answer so Kon sat down on the couch -- leather was wipe-clean, right?--and turned on the TV. There was nothing on, not even a _Wendy the Werewolf Slayer_ re-run. After what felt like an hour of flipping through the channels, he went back to the bathroom. Tim was still in there and ignored his next few knocks.

 _Screw this_ , Kon thought and used his TTK to open the door. Tim was at the sink with a scrubbing brush, scrubbing hard at his costume. There was alien slime everywhere. Tim was still covered in it. In his efforts to clean his costume, Tim had somehow got it all over the floor and there was even some splashed on the ceiling. How did that happen? Kon guessed that it was a good sign that the slime re-liquefied when wet.

"Wow. It really got you good," Kon said. Tim turned his head for a second and glared at him. His hair was encrusted with alien goo and stuck up even more improbably than ever. Also he wasn't wearing a shirt. Kon tried hard not to stare at the scars criss-crossing Tim's slim back.

Kon stepped a little closer, Tim was working on the wings of his costume, removing each feather and cleaning them one by one with warm water and soap. It was obviously taking a lot of effort and Kon swallowed as Tim's skin rippled with every movement of his arm. "Is that what you've been doing all this time? Can't it wait?"

"No. If I don't clean them now, it'll harden and screw with the air resistance so I can't glide. It isn't as if you're in any shape to fly me anywhere." Tim held a feather up to the light and inspected it, before rubbing at it some more. "Go away, Kon."

"Seriously? That's stupid. Can't you just stick it in the washing machine or something?"

"No."

So you have to do this every night?" Kon persisted, "Don't you bat guys fight Clayface all the time? Whose crazy idea was it to come up with a costume like that?"

"I've got several spares and Al--" Tim stopped and coughed. "Someone at home cleans it for me with an ultrasonic cleaner and special chemicals. I carry some with me for emergencies but I've run out." He waved a tiny bottle at Kon. "Anyway, it's a prototype and I should have something better figured out soon, not that it's any of your business." He looked Kon up and down. "You don't even have a proper costume. You can just toss your outfit into the washer and you're done."

"Fine." Screw privacy. Kon grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. He stripped off and dumped his clothes on the floor before getting in. Ah. That felt good. He quickly scrubbed the alien goo off, using his TTK when it was too firmly attached to his skin. Pity he couldn’t jerk off, but there was no way he could get away with that without Tim noticing. He was shampooing his hair for the third time when the water went icy cold.

"Shit!" Kon tried to turn off the water with his eyes closed and gave up and stumbled out of the shower. "What did you just do?" It really sucked being vulnerable to stuff like shampoo in his eyes unless he was concentrating.

Kon groped for his towel to get the shampoo out of his eyes and misstepped, his foot coming down onto the pile of his clothes. The next thing he knew, his foot went out from under him and he skidded across the tiles. Flailing for balance, he didn't stop until he hit Tim's back and they crashed to the floor.

"Ow!" The sound was forced out of Tim and Kon opened his eyes to find himself half lying over Tim. Tim must have twisted to break the fall because they were face to face. Kon could feel a couple of the feathers from Tim's wings poking into him.

They stared at each other, Tim's eyes wide. They were pressed together bare chest to bare chest and Kon was _naked_. Kon reached up to remove the last of the soap suds from his eyes and the shift in his body dragged their chests together and Tim gasped.

 _Oh._

Kon kissed him. He could feel Tim jump as their lips made contact but otherwise he didn't respond. Kon thought he'd made a big mistake and tried to think up a plausible excuse for kissing him in the first place--would my face slipped work?-- when Tim started to kiss back, his eyes closing and his mouth opening confidently under Kon's. Their tongues met and then there was heat and wetness and pressure. Kon scraped his teeth over Tim's lower lip and Tim responded by sucking lightly on his tongue. Kon heard himself moan into Tim's mouth. Wow. Tim was really good at this, Kon really hadn't expected that. All he could taste was Tim, slightly spicy and incredibly good. Kon kissed the corner of Tim's mouth, enjoying the drag of stubble under his lips; he could feel himself starting to get hard.

Kon lined himself up against Tim to get a better position and Tim's hands came up to grab his hair. Kon could hear Tim's heart pounding and his brain went blank.

Eventually they pulled apart. "Hey," Kon said.

"Hey." Tim was blinking at him, his face flushed and his mouth wet and swollen from the kiss.

Kon had always found Tim hot in an uptight, slightly creepy way but this was something else. He gave up all pretence at being cool. "We should do that again."

"I--" Tim tried to run his hand through his hair, in an uncharacteristically nervous gesture but it got stuck on the slime and he had to tug it free. "Yeah." But to Kon's disappointment he didn't kiss him again. Instead he pushed Kon away and stood up. "I've got to get this gunk off." He flicked some of the slime off his hand and it landed on the floor next to Kon's discarded clothes. Crap. He was going to start cleaning again. Kon tried to think up some way to distract him.

Kon scrambled to his feet. When Tim's second flick sent some goo to land smack in the middle of his chest, Kon grinned. With aim like Tim's, that had to be on purpose. "Want some help with that?" he said. " We can save water."

Tim's flush deepened but he held the shower door open for Kon.

 _Oh, yeah!_ Kon definitely wasn't going to remind Tim about the dirty feathers.

end

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [this conversation about Tim Drake's new costume](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/2044712.html?thread=40398888#t40398888) on the cover of the relaunched Teen Titans #1:  
> 
>
>> [silveronthetree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree): I just can't imagine Tim wearing something that impractical! Imagine having to clean them, Alfred isn't always around and I don't think they'd do well in the washing machine. Blood, dirt, alien slime monsters etc.
>> 
>> [musesfool](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool): I imagine that probably hasn't occurred to Tim (or the guy drawing him) yet. Not until he gets [them] full of alien slime and blood and has to hand wash each feather carefully.


End file.
